Le voyage de Red
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Red déteste la compagnie et reste constamment au mont Argenté. Mais suite à une demande du professeur il doit partir de nouveau à l'aventure, cette fois avec un partenaire : Nick un jeune dresseur encore en apprentissage qui ne connait pas grand chose des Pokémon. Mais, accompagner de ses amis de toujours, il fera réapparaître sa légende.
1. Prologue

**Ceci est la prologue, les chapitres étant beaucoup plus long que ça je vous invite à les lire si cela vous plait !**

* * *

Regardant attentivement le paysage il souffla dans son écharpe rouge. Le temps froid accompagner de la neige ne lui faisait pas très peur vu qu'il vit ici depuis des mois. Ses Pokémons étaient eux ranger dans leurs Pokémons, à par son Pikachu qui restait à ses côtés, camoufler dans sa veste. Le mont Argenté n'a jamais changé et lui non plus. Il était connu comme Red, le maitre pokémon, ainsi que le dresseur ayant capturé les 150 pokémon de Kanto et qui a complété entièrement le Pokédex, outil maintenant utilisé par tous les jeunes dresseurs de Kanto.

Il contemplait les forêts, les villages, les Pokémons. Ici il voyait tout, ici il devenait encore plus fort en entrainant ses Pokémons. Depuis des années il n'était plus en activité dans le monde, la seule chose qu'il pourrait le faire revenir serait une raison particulière. Si un jour on lui demande de partir pour faire un duel il refusera immédiatement.

Après tout, pourquoi accepterait-il ? Il a déjà tout accomplit et à même trouver une autre façon de vivre, une autre façon de voir le monde et les Pokémons.

Il remarqua enfin que son portable sonna, et après quelques réflexion, ile prit et regarda qui l'appelait : sa mère, encore et toujours. Régulièrement ils discutaient entre eux par portables, se racontant leurs journées passées et leurs problèmes venus.

Il décrocha.

-A?

Il écouta attentivement sa mère. Celle-ci ne lui parlait pas cette fois du beau temps et de la pluie mais du fait qu'il doive rentrer à Bourg-Palette pour quelque chose d'important.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle ne lui en dit pas plus et raccrocha immédiatement après lui avoir dit de passer une bonne journée. Chose raté du fait qu'il doit partir et retourné chez lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il déteste être chez lui mais c'est assez difficile de revenir ici après être descendu.

, Pikachu, est y va.


	2. Chapitre 1: L'annonce du Professeur Chen

Regardant attentivement le paysage il souffla dans son écharpe rouge. Le temps froid accompagner de la neige ne lui faisait pas très peur vu qu'il vit ici depuis des mois. Ses Pokémons étaient eux ranger dans leurs Pokémons, à par son Pikachu qui restait à ses côtés, camoufler dans sa veste. Le mont Argenté n'a jamais changé et lui non plus. Il était connu comme Red, le maitre pokémon, ainsi que le dresseur ayant capturé les 150 pokémon de Kanto et qui a complété entièrement le Pokédex, outil maintenant utilisé par tous les jeunes dresseurs de Kanto.

Il contemplait les forêts, les villages, les Pokémons. Ici il voyait tout, ici il devenait encore plus fort en entrainant ses Pokémons. Depuis des années il n'était plus en activité dans le monde, la seule chose qui pourrait le faire revenir serait une raison particulière. Si un jour on lui demande de partir pour faire un duel il refusera immédiatement.

Après tout, pourquoi accepterait-il ? Il a déjà tout accomplit et à même trouver une autre façon de vivre, une autre façon de voir le monde et les Pokémons.

Il remarqua enfin que son portable sonna, et après quelques réflexion, il le prit et regarda qui l'appelait : sa mère, encore et toujours. Régulièrement ils discutaient entre eux par portables, se racontant leurs journées passées et leurs problèmes venus.

Il décrocha.

-Allô ?

Il écouta attentivement sa mère. Celle-ci ne lui parlait pas cette fois du beau temps et de la pluie mais du fait qu'il doive rentrer à Bourg-Palette pour quelque chose d'important.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle ne lui en dit pas plus et raccrocha immédiatement après lui avoir dit de passer une bonne journée. Chose raté du fait qu'il doit partir et retourné chez lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il déteste être chez lui mais c'est assez difficile de revenir ici après être descendu.

-Pikachu, on y va

Le jour c'était enfin approcher. Le soleil rendant la vue meilleur et le chemin plus clair. Depuis trois jours Red marchait en direction de son village natal. La région étant beaucoup plus chaude il a retiré son écharpe et remit sa casquette qui s'abimait avec la neige.

-Sort Pikachu. Dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'une pokémon

Son petit pokémon jaune sortit de la pokémon et atterrit sur le sol de la forêt de Jade. Pikachu regarda d'abord étonner le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait puis, ravie de revoir cette forêt si familière, se mit à courir en cercle avant de grimper aux arbres. Red ne fit rien pour l'arrêter et finalement, fit sortir tous ses Pokémons afin que eux aussi profite de la forêt.

Tandis que Tortank, Dracaufeu, Florizarre, Ronflex et Pikachu jouaient ou se prélassait, dans le cas de Ronflex et Florizarre, Red tenta d'appeler sa mère mais encore une fois celle-ci ne répondit pas, comme les dix fois précédentes. Après cela il s'approcha d'une petite source d'eau, comme un lac et envoya Lokhlass.

Red caressa la tête de son Pokémon Transport et après alla s'assoir sous un arbre, bientôt rejoint par Pikachu qui sauta d'une branche pour atterrir sur son ventre sans que Red n'ait mal ou autre.

Bientôt il s'endormit, fatiguer de cette longue route.

Il fut réveillé par Pikachu après que le petit pokémon lui ait donné une légère décharge électrique qui le fit sursauter. Tortank, Florizarre, Ronflex et Lokhlass retournèrent dans leurs pokéballs et seul Dracaufeu et Pikachu restèrent près de Red. Enfin, rester est un bien grand mot pour Dracaufeu qui s'empressa de s'envoler en direction de Bour-Palette.

Au loin la légende put voir enfin voir son village natal, qui n'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années. En le voyant arrivé la plupart des personnes croisant son chemin le saluèrent avec des grandes gestes et bien que Red ne fasse que des timides signes de la main Pikachu, lui, montra sa joie en courant autour de tout le monde.

Finalement il arriva devant sa maison, sa mère l'attendait à l'entré et une fois rentré elle lui sauta dans les bras, coupant la respiration à ce pauvre dresseur.

-M...Ma...tu...touf...

Sa mère le lâcha, à contrecœur, et Red appuya son bras contre le mur, sa main sur sa poitrine en faisant de grandes respirations. Il se ressaisit et haussa la tête en voyant Dracaufeu, ainsi que le Professeur Chen, sur le dos du dragon. Une fois atterrit Dracaufeu fût ramener dans sa pokéball tandis que Red salua d'une poignée le Professeur Chen.

-Alors P. Chen, dites moi pourquoi je suis ici. Dit Red

Ils étaient maintenant installer dans le salon chaleureux de la mère de Red. Le professeur Chen venait de l'informer que c'était lui qui l'a fait revenir à Bourg-Palette. Patient Red attendait la suite, partagé entre l'impatience et la politesse.

-En fait, vois-tu Red un jeune garçon d'un de mes collèges a l'âge de partir avec ses Pokémons et je l'ai choisi afin d'expérimenter une nouvelle invention du Pokédex.

Dès le début Red sentait que quelque chose clochait, le Pokédex. Pourquoi avoir choisit un jeune dresseur afin d'expérimenter ce teste alors que Blue pourrait le faire ?

C'est justement la question qu'il posa au professeur Pokémon qui se contenta de répondre qu'il faut quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté pour ce teste.

-Bien, Continua Chen, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu l'accompagnes.

-mais s'il est un dresseur il peut se débrouiller seul, non ? Reprocha Red

En fait la vérité est qu'il ne veut absolument pas partir en voyage à Kanto une nouvelle fois. Son voyage l'a parfaitement suffit et maintenant cela ne représente plus aucun challenge pour lui.

-C'est difficile à expliquer...

-Alors dites moi professeur, quel est cette fameuse invention, un nouveau Pokédex national ? Questionna Red, détournant ainsi la conversation.

-Pas vraiment Red. Cette invention est faite pour ce qu'on appelle les méga évolutions.

Tout s'explique maintenant. Depuis quelques jours une découverte à Kalos a mené à la recherche d'une nouvelle fonction pour le Pokédex qui commençait à être un peu « vieux ». Mais le problème c'est que les Pokémons pouvant méga-évoluer sont rares et que les méga-gemmes le sont encore plus.

-Mais les gemmes ne sont telles pas à Kalos ? Répondit le dresseur.

-Pas exactement. Depuis un moment des changements climatiques ont fait que les Pokémons de différentes régions puissent se retrouver dans des lieux totalement opposer et vois-tu une pierre étrange en forme de cristal aurait été découvert, permettant à n'importe quel Pokémon la touchant de Méga-Evoluer.

-C'est impossible.

-Au contraire mais pour ça qu'il faut cette fameuse gemme, c'est pour cela que j'ai prit Nick comme testeur. Etant donné qu'il est nouveau et que les Pokémons que tu as capturé sont d'avant la découverte de Kalos il est fort probable que seul les Pokémons de maintenant puissent méga-évoluer alors Nick partira en quête de les attraper, avec ton aide car tu es quand même le dresseur ayant capturé les 150 Pokémons de Kanto.

Donc en fait on voulait se servit de ses talents afin de rendre un autre plus talentueux. Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas ça Red fut quand même séduit par l'idée du professeur Chen sur les méga-évolutions. Certes il était peiné d'apprendre que ses propres Pokémons ne puissent évoluer mais comme la dit le P. Chen de nouveaux Pokémons font leurs apparitions dans les régions alors il pourra toujours les capturé et les entrainer.

-Finalement professeur je...

-Professeur !

Red et les adultes se tournèrent vers la porte qui venait de claquer avec beaucoup de force le pauvre mur de la maison. Devant cette même porte apparut un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, à la coiffure plus qu'improbable par ses cheveux montant vers le ciel. Le jeune garçon semblait essouffler mais aussi apeuré, comme si un danger courrait derrière lui. Il courut brutalement vers le groupe et s'approcha de la mère de Red, avant de ce tourner vers celui-ci et de l'attraper par les épaules afin de le secouer comme un prunier en criant que son pokémon à disparut.

-Professeur Chen ! Titi a disparut ! Clama le garçon en allant cette fois vers le professeur.

Red tomba dans le canapé, qui se trouvait là à son plus grand bonheur. Une fois ayant reprit ses esprits il se tourna vers le jeune garçon et écouta ce qu'il racontait au Professeur.

Apparemment Titi est un pokémon, un Lixy que Nick, le dresseur en face de Red, connait depuis l'œuf. Et quelqu'un à kidnapper «Titi ».

-Attend. Intervient Red, tu dis que ton pokémon t'as été volé n'est-ce pas ? A quoi ressemblait le voleur ?

-C'est quelqu'un de...Ma taille, euh...Avec des cheveux bruns... Hésita Nick, il a un Gobou !

Red hocha la tête et rassura Nick en lui disant qu'il ramènera son pokémon. L'instant d'après il se trouva dehors, courant à travers bourg-Palette en suivant Pikachu et Dracaufeu qui le guiderait vers le fameux voleur qu'aurait détecté Dracaufeu en volant.

C'est alors qu'il vit au loin la personne qui correspondrait le mieux à la description de Nick : un jeune aux cheveux brun avec un Gobou sur l'épaule. Sans se précipité Red appela le jeune homme et le poursuivit dès que ce dernier partir en courant, comme un voleur.

-Tortank, Hydroqueue ! Ordonna Red en envoyant le pokémon carapace.

Tortank sauta et envoya la lame d'eau juste devant le voleur, qui s'arrêta immédiatement. Red en profita pour attraper son bras droit et bloqua celui de gauche.

-Gobou bulle d'eau !

- Pikachu, arrête-le !

Le pokémon électrique chargea le Gobou qui tomba au sol, face à Pikachu. Red plaqua le dresseur au sol et aperçut enfin la pokéball de Nick. Il l'a prit et se releva, libérant le garçon. Il fit sortir de la pokéball le pokémon et apparut au sol un petit pokémon bleu et noirs avec de grandes oreilles jaunes : Lixy.

Red allait ranger le pokémon car il avait maintenant la preuve que c'est le Pokémon de Lixy mais au lieu de ça il fit un bond en arrière, esquivant agilement un jet d'eau peu puissant envoyé par le Gobou, sous les ordres de son dresseur.

-Comment...

-J'ai fait ? Termina Red, simplement car je suis un dresseur compétant, moi.

Il se plaça face au voleur tandis que ses Pokémons s'approchèrent de lui. Soudain il entendit son nom et se retourna, voyant Nick et le professeur Chen qui courraient vers lui. Le dresseur du Gobou profita de cet instant pour s'échapper et quand Red se prépara à lui courir après lui, il s'arrêta suite à la demande du P. Chen.

-Vous le connaissez Professeur ? S'étonna Red.

-Oui, c'est quelqu'un...de particulier. Expliqua Chen

-Titi !

Red s'écarta afin de laisser passer Nick qui fonçait vers son pokémon. Mais dans sa halte l'apprenti se mêla les pieds et tomba à plat ventre devant son pokémon qui le regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de s'approcher de lui et de doucement caresser la joue de son maitre, comme la plupart des Pokémons électriques.

En voyant cela Red revenu une nouvelle fois sur sa décision : au départ il avait finalement décidé de ne pas accompagner le jeune garçon car celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt. Après tout Nick n'a pas su protégé son Pokémon. Mais, lui, avait apprit le comportement des Pokémons, qu'importe qui ils soient et en regardant ce Lixy il voyait toute l'affection et l'amour entre ces deux là.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Titi ! Pleura Nick de joie.

Finalement Nick n'était qu'un gosse avec de grands rêves, comme Red avant. Maintenant tout s'expliquait sur le choix du Professeur Chen. Le dresseur de Kanto rangea dans leurs pokéballs Dracaufeu et Tortank. Il tandis sa main à Pikachu qui sauta dessus et grimpa jusqu'à son épaule.

-Nick.

Le dresseur brun se tourna vers Red, portant dans ses bras son Pokémon Flash. Le dresseur à la casquette s'approcha de lui et lui tandis sa main.

-Je suis Red, le dresseur qui t'accompagneras dans ton voyage.

Il ne souriait pas et comme d'habitude gardait un air assez froid et distant et pourtant Nick s'empara de sa main comme le plus beau trésor de la terre, et soudainement, tomba dans les pommes.

Red et le Professeur. Chen s'approchèrent de lui.

-Nick ? Appela le Professeur Chen, Nick

-Il est endormi...Remarqua Red

Effectivement Nick dormait et n'était pas du tout évanouit, car il ronflait bruyamment et se tournait dans tous les sens pour dormir, serrant dans ses bras Titi comme si le Pokémon était une peluche.

-Pikachu...Tonnerre...Ordonna Red.


	3. Chap 2 : Le début de l'aventure !

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé pour Nick. Après qu'il ait été réveillé de force par Pikachu et trainer par Florizarre sous les ordres de Red, il allait maintenant recevoir le fameux nouveaux Pokédex ainsi que cinq pokéballs pour capturé des Pokémons. Red se trouvait à ses côtés, enfin plutôt appuyé sur un mur du laboratoire en attendant que Nick prenne enfin le Pokédex.

En vérité le dresseur réfléchissait à la demande du Professeur. Chen. Ce dernier avait proposé à Red de laisser quelques pokémon ici et d'en choisir d'autres. Après tout depuis des mois Red n'a pas passé de temps avec ses autres Pokémons capturé, bien qu'il ait relâché une bonne partie d'eux. Il savait que le meilleur choix serait de changer Lokhlass et Ronflex mais même s'il le fait, quel Pokémon prendra t-il après ?

-Hé Red, c'est bon !

Le dresseur leva la tête et vit devant lui Nick, avec sur son épaule Titi. Le jeune débutant tenait dans sa main un Pokédex bleu et portait à sa ceinture cinq pokéball, en plus de celle de son Lixy. D'une voix monotone Red lui dit que c'était bien et parti en direction du Professeur Chen.

-Professeur je vais vous laissez Lokhlass, et à la place je vais prendre Mentali.

Chen acquiesça et prit la pokéball que lui tendu Red. Il sorti d'une étagère rempli de Pokéball celle de Mentali et la remit au dresseur en lui disant que Mentali est dans son jardin en train de jouer.

Red sorti du laboratoire, suivit par Nick et parti dans le jardin où couraient, dormaient, jouaient plusieurs Pokémons, que ça soit les siens ou ceux de Blue. Bientôt des dizaines de Pokémons s'approchèrent de lui et le caressaient, ravie de revoir leur maître et ami dresseur. Red aperçut enfin Mentali qui fonça dans ses bras et le fit tomber par terre, lui donnant de grands coups de langue sur la joue afin de lui montrer sa joie.

-je suis ravie de te revoir moi aussi. Affirma Red en se redressant, toujours à terre.

Il lui caressa la tête et informa le Pokémon Soleil, l'informant qu'il sera de nouveau du voyage avec lui. Red sorti sa pokéball et le rangea dedans, se levant entièrement. Il senti le regard admiratif de Nick mais n'y fit pas attention, se contentant d'aller chez lui, toujours suivit par l'apprenti.

Sa mère avait déjà préparé un sac de voyage pur lui contenant des habits de rechange, une nouvelle casquette si la sienne s'abime, des objets comme des pokéballs ou autres si il souhaite capturé d'autres pokémon et un autre Pokématos.

S'équipant déjà de la nouvelle casquette il rentra dans sa chambre afin de déposer l'ancienne mais celle-ci fut volé Nick qui lui demanda si il pouvait la garder.

-Et tu feras quoi avec ? Demanda Red d'une voix sombre

-La porter bien sûr !

Nick la mit sur sa tête et eu maintenant les cheveux partant sur les côtés. Il regarda pendant quelques minutes Red d'un air étonner jusqu'à que ce dernier lui d'arrêter d'avoir l'air si bête.

-Mais je te ressemble avec casquette ! S'exclama Nick rempli de joie

Red n'a pas encore comprit pour Nick l'apprécie tant et puis il ne voyait pas du tout la ressemblance. Nick était habillé avec certes un jean bleu comme lui mais avec une veste bleu alors que lui porte une veste rouge.

Il se contenta de soupirer et descendit les escaliers afin de sortir.

-Au revoir Maman ! Salua t-il en sortant.

Il sorti de sa maison et se dirigea vers la forêt. Cette forêt étant la première étape pour arriver à Jadielle, la première ville ayant une arène, arène normalement dirigé par Blue donc pour Nick impossible pour le moment.

-On va où ? Demanda le dresseur au Lixy

-A la forêt de Jade.

-Pourquoi ?

-...

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, Nick ira s'acheter une carte un jour car ce n'est pas son rôle de jouer les guides. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta et demanda à Nick de lui passé son Pokédex. Sans même réfléchir Nick l'envoya à Red qui l'attrapa in extrémiste, disant à Nick qu'il n'est qu'un crétin et que ce Pokédex est précieux.

A première vu le nouveau Pokédex ressemblait au sien, à par la couleur qui change, mais en l'ouvrant il vit qu'une nouvelle option à été installer, l'option « Méga-évolutions » qui scanne les Pokémons ayant déjà méga-évoluer et bien sûr comme c'est un Pokédex National aucun Pokémon n'a été enregistré pour le moment.

Il le redonna à Nick et fit sortir Pikachu de sa pokéball.

-Tu sais capturer des Pokémons Nick ?

-Bien sûr !

- Alors montre-moi. Défia Red

Il savait que Nick allait se foiré dans sa capturé, un peu comme Blue. Donc il se contenta de suivre à son tour l'apprenti qui se dirigeait vers un Aspicot trainant dans le coin. Titi chargea le pokémon qui fut envoyé contre un arbre et là Red comprit tout de suite.

-arrête ça Nick. Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire

-Non, je vais le capturé !

-Ne fais pas ça.

Trop tard. Titi utilisa une attaque étincelle contre l'Aspicot qui, au dernier instant, roula sur le côté. Un bourdonne se fit entendre.

-Trop tard...Murmura Red.

Nick devait prendre une leçon alors il n'interviendra pas le futur combat qui arrivera à Nick. Au contraire il s'écarta un peu tandis que Nick se tourna vers lui, demandant ce que signifie ce bruit agaçant. Red ne répondit pas mais se contenta de pointer l'arbre du doigt, d'où provenait la dizaine de Dardargnan maintenant réveillé.

-Quesque...Murmura Nick avant que son Pokédex ne l'interrompe

Il ouvrit le Pokédex et vit son image ainsi que celle de son pokémon et en dessous était marquer le mot 100%. Les dix Dardargnan apparaissaient eux aussi mais séparément avec la barre des 100%.

-Nick ! Cria Red, tu es lancé dans un combat ! Soit tu fuis soit tu les combats !

Il se souvenait encore de ce fameux Pokédex spécial qui est l'un des rares à montrer les combats avec les vies des adversaires en détestant leurs auras et leurs énergies. C'était un peu comme les champions d'arènes mais ils ont arrêté ce système.

Il regarda la course de Nick qui commença, par instinct de survie sûrement. Et derrière lui les dix Dardargnan qui le suivait de près. Et dans ses mains Nick tenait Titi, ce qui surprit un peu Red car par ce geste le Pokémon Flash se trouvait en danger.

-Cela commence à être dangereux...Remarqua Red.

Pikachu se mit sur son épaule et le dresseur se mit à courir à la poursuite des Dardargnan et de Nick. Il monta sur une colline et vit enfin ce dernier, tenant dans ses bras Titi tandis qu'il n'arrivait plus à courir et que son souffle pouvait s'entendre à mille kilomètre.

-Titi, attaque tonnerre ! Ordonna Nick

Red a du mal entendre. Un Lixy pouvant utiliser Tonnerre ? C'est étrange comme Technique, pas impossible mais étrange. Mais tandis que Titi chargea son énergie pour attaquer un puissant éclair frappa les Dardargnan qui tombèrent au sol dans une marre de sang, mort ou avec de la chance, K.O.

-Titi c'est toi qui... ?

-non c'est Pikachu.

Red venait d'apparaitre devant Nick qui durant est tombé à genoux. Le dresseur Légendaire lui tandis la main et Nick se releva grâce à son aide.

-Ton Lixy connais Tonnerre ? Questionna Red

-Oui, c'est grâce à une CT

- Donc tu ne connais pas les Dardargnan mais tu sais apprendre une Ct à ton Pokémon...Désespéra Red

Vraiment, Nick est fort pour se mettre dans des situations stupides comme celles-ci. Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il connaisse les types des Pokémons, ou même du sien.

Red remercia Pikachu et le fit rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Il se tourna vers Nick et lui demanda le but de tout cela. Nick ne comprit pas au début mais Red lui expliqua qu'au début il devait faire quelque chose.

-Ah oui ! Le Pokémon ! S'exclama Nick en se précipitant dans le sens de son arrivé.

-C'est un Aspicot. Informa Red

Il se tourna et marcha tranquillement vers l'arbre. Une fois arrivé il vit l'Aspicot et à côté, Nick. Donc l'apprenti l'a attrapé, une bonne chose de faite : Capacité à capturé un pokémon.

-Tu l'as capturé ?

-Non.

Red s'approcha du pokémon et activa son Pokédex qui lui indiqua que l'Aspicot était effectivement sauvage. Et pourtant le pokémon Insectopic ne semblait pas du tout être effrayer par Lixy et son dresseur. Donc Nick à un don avec les Pokémons, ou alors ce fameux Pokémon est très idiot.

Red préféra voter pour la première option :

-Nick, attrape le avec ta Pokéball, c'est comme ça qu'on capture un pokémon.

Au début Nick fut septique apparemment puis, une fois qu'il comprit, il attrapa sa pokéball à sa ceinture et l'envoya sur l'Aspicot. La pokéball enferma le pokémon qui remua.

Une

Deux

Trois fois puis s'arrêta après un petit bruit.

-Voilà, c'est devenu ton Pokémon. Termina Red

Il regarda la petite scène de Nick qui sauta partout avec sa pokéball contenant le nouveau pokémon. Puis il se remit à marcher en direction de la forêt, oubliant totalement le jeune dresseur qui ne remarqua pas son absence.

-Hé toi, combat !

Il retenu un juron, et tourna vers sa droite où se trouvait un petit dresseur, enfin un dresseur qui devait faire un mètre cinquante. L'inconnu prit une pokéball dans sa main et cria à Red de le combattre sans savoir qui est son adversaire. Le dresseur sorti de sa pokéball un Draco, tandis que Red appela Dracaufeu.

-C'est parti ! Crièrent les deux adversaires.

Nick regarda autour de lui à la recherche de Red. Tandis qu'il était occupé à se félicité de sa capture la légende vivante à disparut, le laissant seul dans les plaines. Il se tourna vers Titi.

-Tu peux le trouvé toi ? Demanda t-il à son pokémon

-Lixy ! S'exclama le pokémon Flash en approchant sa tête du sol.

Satisfait le dresseur débutant suivit Lixy qui commençait à avoir une piste apparemment par le fait qu'il va de plus en plus vite. Il leva la tête en tomba par terre en voyant foncez dans les airs de grandes flammes rouges, tandis qu'un Draco apparut près des flammes et lança un laser glace assez impressionnant. Mais juste après cette attaque le pokémon Dragon tomba au sol.

Nick courut afin de mieux voir et comprit enfin le sens de toute cette histoire : un combat entre Red et un dresseur. Et Red venait de gagner avec Dracaufeu.

-C'était un beau combat. Dit Red en reprenant sa route une fois Dracaufeu rangé.

-Hé !

Le dresseur se tourna un peu et vit Nick qui dévalait la faible colline qui les séparaient. Après un léger soupir il continua sa marche et mit ses mains dans ses poches tandis qu'une de ses oreilles écoutait un peu les questions posé par le processeur de son ancienne casquette. Des questions diverses et varier sur le combat qu'il venait d'accomplir mais il ne répondit pas à Nick.

-Au fait Nick, Intervenu Red, coupant la parole à son « ami ». Dit moi, comptes-tu nommé ton pokémon ?

-Le nommé ? Répéta Nick, pourquoi ?

-Chez certains dresseurs nommer leurs Pokémons resserres les liens entre eux.

-Mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-Mais et ton Pokémon ? S'étonna Red face à la réponse de Nick, Lixy a un surnom.

-De mon père.

Red n'ajouta rien, il avait déjà toutes les réponses à ses questions. Quand même, si Nick attrape un Pokémon comme ça de temps en temps, les faits devenir forces, et les évoluent, le voyage risque d'être plus long que prévu.

Mais il avoua que Nick possède un certain potentiel, potentiel qui sera mieux exploiter avec ses conseils et son aide car sinon le jeune garçon n'ira pas très loin dans le monde des dresseurs.

Dans le monde n'existe pas que des dresseurs, il y a aussi des Pokémon Rangers. Des personnes qui protègent la nature et les Pokémons des bandits ou autres. Et c'est au centre D'Almia, dans la base des Top Ranger du monde entier que le flux des missions se déroule, sous la surveillance de la présidente Marthe.

Dans l'école Ranger, Primo, le top Ranger ayant sauvé Almia en compagnie de Clara son homologue féminin, donnait des conseils aux jeunes qui voulaient faire le même travail que lui.

-Euh, oui, à moins que non...cela dépend de vous les Pokémons à capturer !

-Et dites nous, on pourra avoir un jour le même Capstick que vous ? C'est quoi comme Capstick ? demanda un élève

-C'est le Capstick Vatinage, et non vous ne pourrez l'utilisez car il na pas été conçu pour tous les Rangers, il est unique au monde, Expliqua Primo.

C'est alors que ce même Capstick se mit à sonner, avertissant Primo qu'il recevait un message, un Vocogramme. Primo stoppa les chuchotements des élèves d'une main et activa l'appel.

Primo, il faut que tu rentres à la base, il y a un problème, fait vite ! »

Il reconnaissait la voix de Raphaëlle dans ce Vocogramme. Immédiatement il s'approcha du directeur, lui indiquant qu'il ne pourrait rester plus longtemps ici.

-Nous comprenons, va y Primo. Acquiesça le directeur.

Primo lui sourit et fonça ensuite près du ponton, activant son Capstick. Quelques secondes après un Démanta sorti de l'eau et Primo sauta sur lui, mettant à ses lèvres l'appareil lui permettant de respiré sous l'eau.

-En avant Démanta !


End file.
